


Peter will be protected

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dad!Tony, Hurt Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter's left alone while his father's in a meeting. While alone Peter's prayed upon, Tony does not take it lightly.





	Peter will be protected

His eyes were wide as he walked in step with his father, it hadn't been long since he'd been to his work but it never failed to impress him. Overwhelm him. No one here really knew his identity though.

Peter Parker was Tony Stark's intern, nothing more nothing less. Tony patted him on the shoulder as he, Pepper and Happy walked into their conference. Happy normally stayed with Peter but he was needed, they didn't mind letting Peter explore. Peter was aware of where he could and couldn't go.

There was an empty conference room a few floors up, he liked to sit in there on his phone spinning in the rolly chairs. On the way to the elevator another man stepped in, he didn't seem to question Peter's presence. And looked surprised when he saw they were going to the same floor.

Peter gave the tall man with bright blue eyes a slight glance, the man returning with a picture perfect grin. Peter looked away shyly, putting on his headphones as he stepped out of the elevator and found the conference room. He knew it wasn't in use, it hadn't been in use for a few years. No one bothered to use it when a newer and bigger one had been added.

Peter bobbed to the music, opening up the conference door and stepping in the dark room. Kicking the door shut with his foot as he walked over to the head chair. Invested in his conversation with Ned about how Han shot first.

Peter's body went rigid in warning, a hand wrapped around the chair he was in, around his throat before slamming him forward on the table.

Peter yipped, the hand rising up to his mouth. Clapping tightly over it as Peter struggled, the man trying to yank down his pant's.

Peter whimpered horrified, tears falling only for the weight of the man to be yanked away.

"You sick fuck!" He heard his father yell, Peter, falling to the floor before scrambling beneath the table. Happy was helping dad restrain the asshole, Pepper dropping to her knees trying to get to him. Peter flinched violently, scooting backward's until he was at the center of the table.

He could hear dad shouting, could hear his fist hitting the man repeatedly. His eyes looked over, seeing Pepper and Happy trying to pry Tony off of that blue eyed fuck.

"Tony! Peter need's you," Pepper shouted, Tony, looked up at her with furious eyes that dissipated into fear. He'd started crying in his rage, the thought of someone so close to defiling his little boy had been too much.

"Where?" He asked breathlessly, Pepper guiding his gaze toward's the quivering boy beneath the table. Tony crawled over to Peter, carefully removing the chairs in his way.

He was met with wide teary eyes, but Peter didn't dare move. Tony cautiously moving forward, Peter slightly curling in on himself before unfurling and clambering into his father's chest.

"Oh my baby," Tony huffed, holding Peter's face tightly to his chest. Finger's threaded in the light brown hair, securing him to his frame as if that bastard would try to pull Peter away from him. He growled at the thought, he wouldn't let that happen.

More footsteps wandered in, yanking the disgrace of a man away. Tony watching their legs carefully, before framing Peter's face in his calloused hand's.

Soft brown eyes reflected back at him, they were rimmed red but Tony figured he looked the same.

"Did anything happen?" Tony asked gently, Peter shook his head, "Nothing you didn't see."

That did little to reassure him, the sight of that bastard on his son would haunt him. More than the torture he'd endured long ago, more than the horrid star's that he nearly met his demise in.

"C'mon let's go home, I don't think I'll be able to sit under here much longer. Nor should you," Tony prompted, trying to ease them out from under the table.

Peter followed quickly, rising on wobbly feet. Subtly adjusting his pant's, before tucking himself into his father's side. Avoiding the gazes of Happy and Pepper.

"Helicopter's on the roof," Happy informed, escorting them to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Peter hugged Tony fully. Tony's chin resting idly on his head, inhaling the soft scent of boyish cologne and grease from the lab.

Peter heaved a breath, falling into sobs. Hysteria. Tony carefully hushing him, "It's all right baby, I'm here. You're safe now baby, you're safe."

Even if Peter's nerves were frayed, he knew his dad was here to protect him. And that's all he could ever ask for.

 


End file.
